In cell modules including a battery pack in which a plurality of cells are arranged, a cell module including a bottom plate member that supports a battery pack from below is known. In this type of cell module, there is known a technique of making through-holes through which cooling wind passes in a vertical direction in the bottom plate member in order to efficiently cool the battery pack (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).